Fionur
| Klasse = (ooc) | Spezialisierung = Wiederherstellung (ooc) | Arsenal = | Vorname = Fionur | Nachname = Berrigan | Geburtsname = | Geburt = Westfall, Mitte Januar | Alter = 35 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = | Größe = ca. 1,90m | Gewicht = ca. 95kg | Haarfarbe = Schwarz | Augenfarbe = Hellblau | Besonderheiten = sehr helle blaue Augen | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral }} Aussehen Auf etwa Anfang Vierzig kann man diesen Mann schätzen, der mit seiner Größe, die irgendwo knapp über dem Durchschnitt liegt, kaum aus der Masse heraussticht. Tiefschwarze, gut schulterlange Haare sowie ein ebenso schwarzer Bart erhalten offenbar nur die nötigste Pflege, damit sie nicht völlig ungepflegt wirken. Ein Pferdeschwanz hält die Haare im Zaum, jedoch schaffen es einzelne Strähnen immer wieder, dem zu entkommen. Die Haut ist von Wind und Wetter gegerbt und mag ihm ein wenig das Erscheinungsbild eines Südländers geben. Einzig die Augen wollen nicht in dieses Bild passen. Sie sind erstaunlich hell und wirken völlig deplaziert. Außerdem erscheinen sie deutlich jünger als der Rest von ihm. Fionurs Statur kann man als muskulös und trainiert bezeichnen. Die Hände sind rau und zeugen davon, dass er körperliche Arbeit sicherlich gewohnt ist, sollte das nicht sein Körperbau schon tun. Auftreten Auf den ersten Blick wirken seine Körpersprache und Haltung erstaunlich gleichgültig. Man könnte glauben, dass es ihm sogar egal wäre, wenn man neben ihm eine Bombe zünden würde. Die Hände sind meist einfach in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, hier und da folgt ein Blick lediglich einer schönen Frau. Die, die seine Blicke auf sich ziehen, sind meistens blond. Ein gehobener Mundwinkel ist oft Standard, daraus wird nicht selten ein zufriedenes oder amüsiertes Grinsen. Hier und da werden ein paar Silben beim Sprechen verschluckt, wie es im niederen Stand oft üblich ist. Lediglich im Gespräch mit offiziellen Stellen wie der Wache oder höhergestellten Personen kann man bemerken, dass er durchaus in der Lage ist, sich gewählter auszudrücken. Kleidung Die Kleidung ist fast immer dunkel gehalten. Oft in schwarz, meist aber wenigstens in dunklen Brauntönen. Fast immer handelt es sich um robustes Leder, das zwar hier und dort ein paar Schrammen aufweist, im Großen und Ganzen aber sauber und recht gepflegt ist. Beim genauen Betrachten könnte man feststellen, dass die Lederkleidung wenigstens am Oberkörper immer wieder einige Schnallen und Riemen aufweist, die aber nicht dazu dienen zu scheinen, die Rüstung zu öffnen, sondern lediglich, sie etwas zu weiten. Welchen Sinn das erfüllen soll, ist nicht zu erkennen. Ein Hut gehört oft zur Bekleidung. Ein schwarzer oder brauner Lederhut, der jedoch höchstens bei starkem Sonnenlicht so tief ins Gesicht gezogen wird, dass dessen Besitzer darunter nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Vielleicht geht es dabei eher um den Schutz der Augen, als um eine Art Versteckspiel. In den kühleren Jahreszeiten rundet ein Umhang das Bild ab. Waffen''Genaueres kann sich bei Fionurs Bewaffnung angesehen werden. Hier liste ich nur das, was man auch sehen kann. Man kann sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, Fionur stünde in dauerhafter Erwartung eines Krieges. Über dem Gürtel trägt er einen Waffengurt, an dem jede Menge Waffen hängen. Manche in Scheiden oder Etuis verborgen, andere offen. ''(Diese Aufzählung beginnt vorn an der Gürtelschnalle und führt nach rechts einmal um den Waffengurt herum, um ein wenig Ordnung in die Waffenmassen zu bekommmen.) *Vorn rechts, fast direkt neben der Gürtelschnalle, sitzt das erste Etui aus dunkel gefärbtem Basiliskenleder, durchzogen von winzigen Kristallen. Das Innere ist nicht sofort zu erkennen, doch das Etui ist oben offen. *Rechts an der Seite ist ein einfaches Messer am Waffengurt befestigt. Die Klinge ist gerade etwas länger als ein Fingerglied, etwa fingerbreit und einseitig geschärft. Wirklich gefährlich kann das Stück wohl nicht werden, dafür ist die Klinge einfach zu kurz. *Gleich hinter jenem Messer hängt eine dunkle Metallscheide, aus der die Griffe von zwei Dolchen ragen. *Direkt neben dem hinteren Etui hängt ein Gebilde aus längeren Lederschnüren und ledernen Kugeln. Genaueres ist nicht zu erkennen. *Hinten am Waffengurt sitzt das zweite Etui. Es besteht aus schwarzem, mattem Leder. Von den Seiten kann man hineingreifen, zu erkennen jedoch ist nichts. *Links an der Seite hängt am Waffengurt ein Dolch ohne Scheide, Gebrauchsspuren und Kratzer sind ihm deutlich anzusehen. Dennoch glänzen die geschliffenen Stellen der beidseitig geschärften Klinge und die Waffe scheint einsatzbereit zu sein. *Ein Stück vor jener Waffe findet sich eine dunkle Lederscheide, die ein Kurzschwert mit schlanker Klinge beherbergt. Der Griff ist mit weichen, dunkelbraunen Lederbändern umwickelt. Den Knauf ziert eine eingravierte Sonne. Narben, Schmuck und Sonstiges Wie so viele kann auch Fionur ein paar Narben sein Eigen nennen. Die wohl Älteste davon befindet sich an seiner linken Seite und beginnt knapp unterhalb der Taille. Die vernarbten Reste einer einst sicher tiefen und vielleicht sogar lebensbedrohlichen Bisswunde ziehen sich bis hinauf auf die untersten Rippen. Ganz ähnliche Narben finden sich am rechten Unterarm. Durchaus auffällig, sollte er mit kurzen Ärmeln angetroffen werden. Hier war die einstige Wunde offenbar nicht so tief und auch nicht so gravierend, dafür wirkt es, als hätte das Wesen, das die Spuren hinterlassen hat, mehr als nur einmal zugebissen. Ziemlich mittig am Rücken findet sich eine Narbe, die einer Schußverletzung stark ähnelt. Nur knapp hat die Waffe damals die Wirbelsäule verfehlt und so etwa zwei Fingerbreiten links daneben für diese fast kreisrunde, wulstige Erinnerung gesorgt. Außerdem findet sich die längliche Narbe eines Streifschusses an der rechten Körperseite, knapp unter Brusthöhe. Zuletzt finden sich für den guten Beobachter vier punktförmige Narben am linken Unterschenkel, knapp über der Stelle, wo ein Stiefel aufhört. Je zwei dieser 'Punkte' liegen rechts und links am Schienbein, mit jeweils demselben Abstand zueinander. Sollte man in der Lage sein, das Alter von Narben einzuschätzen, kann man erkennen, dass all diese Narben sicher schon zehn Jahre oder länger zurückliegen. Als Schmuck kann man vielleicht die goldene, etwa münzgroße Sonne bezeichnen. Sie hängt an einem Lederband, das an der linken Seite um den Waffengurt gewickelt wurde, und blitzt immer mal wieder auf. Außerdem steckt eine türkisblaue Feder an der rechten Seite im Waffengurt, zwischen dem Messer mit der kurzen Klinge und der Metallscheide. Um seinen Hals hängt eine recht imposante Tigerkralle an einem einfachen Lederband. Auf eine Seite wurde ein stilisierter Bärenkopf eingeschnitzt, auf die andere eine Sonne. Diese gleicht dem goldenen Anhänger am Gürtel. Zudem trägt er am linken Mittelfinger einen silbrigen Ring mit azurblauem Schimmer. Aus Echtsilber wurde das Stück gefertigt, das wirkt, als legten sich von der einen Seite eine, von der anderen Seite zwei Worgenkrallen um seinen Finger, die sich jedoch nicht berühren. So bleibt der Ring in der Größe veränderbar. In die einzelne Worgenkralle wurde ein Saphir eingearbeitet. Unsichtbar bleibt, dass der Ring verzaubert wurde. Bei Nennung einer kurzen Formel bildet sich ein magischer Schild um den Träger, der eine gewisse Menge Schaden absorbiert, sei dieser nun magischer oder physischer Natur. Nach spätestens einer Stunde oder nachdem die Absorptionsmenge erreicht ist, erlischt der Schild. Sollte man es zu Gesicht bekommen, wird wohl das Hautbild am auffälligsten sein, das sich über den gesamten Rücken erstreckt. Mit feinen Nadeln und ruhiger Hand wurde das sehr detaillierte Bild eines Worgen gestochen, der gerade aus Fionurs Rücken herauszubrechen scheint. Kräftige Pranken enden in scharfen Krallen und reißen das Fleisch auseinander. Blutstropfen haben sich im dichten schwarzen Fell verfangen und glänzen dunkel im Licht. Ein großer Worgenkopf nutzt den Platz, den die Pranken schaffen und hat sich bereits zur Hälfte aus dem Rücken geschoben. Stechend gelbe Augen scheinen den Betrachter zu fixieren. Die Lefzen sind hochgezogen und die so gefletschten Zähne lassen ihn aggressiv und äußerst angriffslustig wirken. Auch auf der Schnauze finden sich Blutreste im schwarzen Fell, ebenso Fleischfetzen zwischen den spitzen Zähnen, von denen sogar noch Blut- und Speichelfäden tropfen. Im Hintergrund erkennt man sogar die Reste der vermeintlich im Inneren des Körpers vorhandenen Knochen. Bei diesem Bild wurde ganz klar sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt, die perfekte Illusion zu erschaffen. Wer Fionur jemals in Worgenform gesehen hat, wird ihn in diesem Bild problemlos wiedererkennen. Vergangenheit''Mehr über Fionurs Vergangenheit kann man gern ic herausfinden - oder es versuchen. Vielleicht findet sich auch was Wahres in der Gerüchteküche. Die Liste ist kurz, da Fionur da sehr verschwiegen ist. Wissen kann man, dass er aus Westfall stammt und mittlerweile in Seenhain oder Elwynn lebt. Es scheiden sich die Geister bei der Frage, was davon genau zutrifft. Außerdem soll er ein Raptorjunges von einer Expedition oder Reise mitgebracht haben. Beim Nachbarn des Freundes der Tante vom Bäcker, der vor Monaten mal mit jemandem gesprochen hat, der jemanden kennt, der mal in der sengenden Schlucht war ''(ich denke, das Prinzip ist klar), ist die Rede davon, dass so ein Kerl mit Raptor, dessen Beschreibung auf Fionur passt, mit einem merkwürdigen, geflügelten Wesen mit zwei Köpfen gesehen wurde. Forscht man weiter nach, kann man herausfinden, dass es sich dabei um ein Rylak handelt. Bekannte Personen''Die Namensliste wird alphabetisch ohne Kommentar gehalten. Die betreffenden Personen werden schon wissen, in welcher Verbindung Fionur mit ihnen steht. Namen werden so gehandhabt, wie sie Fionur bekannt sind. Natürlich kann es sein, dass sich der ein oder andere hier vermisst, aber ich kann und will nicht die ganze Welt auflisten. Man sehe es mir nach. Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif 'Ihre Hoheit Aedre Glenngarriff, Markgräfin zu Drysburgh, Edle zu Rosenschild' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif 'Lady Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven' Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Angon' Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Arcaynas Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bellris / Jacky Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Blanche Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Bo Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Carolina von Ormstein / "Die Agentin" Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Cinaedh Fanlem Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif' † Cornellius von Rabenacker' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Dunham Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Efraim Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Elaine Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Emma Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Emmet Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ethan Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Ezzlin Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Fallyn Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Finnje Freitag Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Fox Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif † Fria / Tracy Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Geasina Boskop Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Gillian Baker Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Grawius Malcom Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Henry James Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Hildur Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Jack Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Jenna Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Joe Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kalwyn Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Kate Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Katore Schwarzhaupt Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Keissa McKinnon Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kyle Harrison Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Laigh Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lee Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Laoghaire Burton Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Lew Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Liix Messerspitz/Klimperdings / Silly Glitzerblech Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Marla Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Marlick ''' Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Mel Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif † Morgaine Fawkes Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Morten Colbert Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nebid Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Nevex Knobels Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif "nich' wichtig" / Sekh Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Nio Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Niffin Sprungschnalle Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Pad Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Paisley Keynes Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Ranem Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Reuben - ''"Marder"'' Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Erzmagierin Sonnenglanz Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Male.gif Roosebolt Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Sam Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Serania Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Magus Silianea Stillwasser Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Lady Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Tellos van Haven Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif ' † Doktor Trinsy Arkanknall von den Kirin'Tor' Datei:IconSmall_Gnome_Female.gif Zinni Anmerkungen Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Druiden (Spieler)